love prevails
by irockyourworld123
Summary: "its been for years since that dark day..." it seems that just when ritsuka and soubi are getting better at there relationship, things take a turn for the worst. Seimei comes back and he doesn't leave empty handed. also this is going to have an unexpected twist to it, so it you want to find out ya have to read it. ritsuka is older! mpreg don't like, don't read! XD enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody long time no see! X) I know that it's been a long time since I posted anything, but I recently had an awesome idea hit me!  
It's for all the loveless fans that love the ritsuka x soubi pairing! I just had to get it out here!

Also guys this is going to be somewhat different…soubi will be very OOC! And ritsuka will be more of the man in the relationship! XD not that he wasn't already…, he'll just be more of the man than he already is!

Warnings:

Possible mpreg, violence, abuse, and I might make it a little bit of a dark theme…but that depends on what you guys think of what of the first chapy!X3

Disclaimer:

I don't own loveless or any of its characters! DX if I did…well, a lot of things would be different….lol XDD

Well okay now that that's out of the way on with chapter one! XDDDDDDDDDD

Chapter:

What was once lost is now found

**Ritsuka's Pov**

It's been four years since that dark day.

Out of all my memories it's the clearest, and no matter what I do it keeps playing over and over in my head. I want so much to make it stop, and I try to, I focus on all my happy memories but somehow that just makes it worse because he's in all of ! Why does this always happen to me, it's like the world somehow senses that I'm happy so it's sends something to destroy that happiness. All I want right now is to see his face again, to hold him against my body and know that he's real, to look into those eyes and to see them looking back at me with as much love and care as mine hold. It's been so long and yet he has not faded from my memory, it's like he's been permanently been stamped into my life never to be that's how's it's going to be, things will pull us apart but I will always find him.

I will find you soubi and just like I promised on that day, andI haven't stopped looking.

And yet I watch the memory play out in the dancing shadows outside once more, almost like a movie.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a long day at school, and I moved slowly through the empty hallways letting my mind wander. I push the exit door open and look up only to see soubi leaning against theentrance like he always does. He's smoking one of those cancer stick again with one hand while the other was stuffed in his pocket._

_I frown; I hate when he smokes in front of the school, and pick up the pace I get to him I knock it out of his hand. "I told you that I hate when you smoke in front of my school…!" I say with an angry tone. Soubi just smiles and crushes the cancer stick that's on the ground before saying, "I'm sorry…" he gently takes my hand in his and asks in a soft voice "Can we go home now..?" I feel my gaze soften and I nod my head before looking away. _

_After seeing semei at seven moons a few months ago he's begun to ask permission for everything again and would have these bouts of depression, but he has never stopped being there for me, holding me and the 'I love yous' have only increased with more sincerity. I glance over at him for a minute; his face looks serious and thoughtful today._

_I wonder if he knows that he looks cute when he's thinking, it doesn't take me long to realize I'm staring and I look away. I can't help but think of what soubi means to me, if everything he says is really true, if I can trust him. With soubi most of the time there's meaning behind everything he says, and I'm starting to learn to decipher it. _

_Were almost to his apartment when it happens, soubi was the first to realize that something was wrong. I look up at him about ask what's wrong when I notice something off about the street. I feel soubi pull me closer to him, his eyes are focused and narrowed, and his body is tense and solid. I hold onto him trying to make this uneasy feeling go away._

_After what feels like hours soubi finally starts to move but its slow and cautious, and only a few feet at a time. The street is unusually dark and the air feels heavy with anticipation, the sounds of the city slowly fade away into the darkness and there's no one in sight. We don't get very far when we heard footsteps approach us from behind. _

_It happened so fast… a loud smack it the air and then a grunt, I turn just in time to see something come up and hit soubi in the side of the head. Blood immediately started to gush down the side of his head; he swayed a bit as he tried to regain his balance and focus._

_But the stranger decided to come back for another round, and tried to hit him on the other side of his head. But soubiregained his focus at the last second and caught the man's wrist. He yanked him forward before flinging him under one of the street lights, the man groaned as he tried to sit up, "Come on, that's no way to treat a friend…" he said in a sweet but deadly tone. I frowned, a friend? Then as I took a closer look and realized it was Nisei._

"_What are you doing here, Nisei?" I said in a monotone, "why, I'm just following orders…" he spat. "What orders?" I say a twinge of fear in my voice. _

_It's then that I hearfootsteps; these were slow in approaching and confident. "Why mine of course…" he says in a knowing voice. And then everything clicks into place, when I look up I see seimei step into the light. I'm speechless as I gaze up into surprisingly warm and affectionate eyes. _

_I'm brought back to earth when I hear soubi speak. "Seimei…I..." he says in a pained voice. Seimei looks over at soubi, his eyes become cold and full of hatred and his face is covered in disgust. "Shut up, no one wishes to hear that annoying voice of yours..." he hisses. _

_He looks back at me and the coldness vanishes, "It's alright ritsuka, I'm here to make sure that it doesn't dirty you anymore." I look back at soubi, his hair now covers his face and I can feel a small trimmer go through his body. I look back at seimei and I realize that it's him that's made soubi so broken; he hurt soubi he hit and yelled at him. I can't leave soubi here I made a promise to myself that I would help him get better, that I would fix him. _

_I open my mouth to speak, "I can't go with you, seimei I want to stay here…..with soubi." I look back at soubi who is now staring at me with shocked eyes, I only smile and hold onto him tighter. Seimei smile disappeared and was replaced with a feigned hurt expression. "But I'm your brother, you're only family, how could you chose this!" he jesters behind me, to soubi. "…..over me?" _

_I narrow my eyes at this man that stands before me and begin to speak. "Seimei you know that I have forgiven you but you must see that what you've done is wrong, I love you seimei but I can't just look the other way it's wrong." I say softly._

_Seimei looks at me with distain and coldness, "So be it, just know that you've now become my enemy…." He turns around and yells out "let's go! Come soubi!" I feel a bolt of shock run through soubi and I look at him and then back to seimei. "What! Why are you taking him? I thought you didn't care what happened to him!" I yell._

_I can feel myself panicking. Seimei turns around, now his face is uncaring."I don't see why I should share my things with you anymore if you have become my enemy." He says in a boring tone. He looks up at soubi his eyes full of hatred and pleasure "Come soubi, I thought you wanted me to come back." _

_I feel soubi's grip on me tighten, "No seimei….I'm not going with you…I-I'm going to stay here with ritsuka….I...I…belong to him, not you." He stuttered the last part out, I could feel his entire body tremble in fear of what he had just done, but I looked up at him and gave him the biggest smile I could, and he smiled back. It almost looked like it was out of relief to have me there; he then looked back at seimei. _

_Seimei face went from bored and uncaring to complete rage, he snarled at us and then looked over at Nisei who was now standing, "take him, I don't care how just don't kill him I still have a few things to teach him first." He hissed clearly pissed. Nisei only nodded and I watched as seimei slinked back into the shadows. Then without a word Nisei also slipped into the blackness and all the street lamps faded out._

_I held onto soubi for dear life as the uneasy feeling in my stomach turned to an ice cold fear. Soubi did the same but I could feel him tremble as one arm made it around my waist. Then out of nowhere something comes up behind us and yanks soubi sideways by his hair._

_It was like having my soul ripped from body as I watched soubi hit the ground and continually be dragged away. A scream lifted into the air, it was soubi he was trying desperately reach for the person behind him, but every time he did they would jerk his head back so it would smack the ground._

_Each time it sounded like a baseball bat hitting a home run every time his head hit the ground, I couldn't take it anymore I let out an enraged scream and hurried over to where soubi lay, screaming for them to stop. By then I could feel tears streaming down my face as I cradle soubi's head to my chest._

_Soubi's eyes now had a glassy look to them and hair was now matted and covered in blood. His face had gone a sickly white as the color drained from his body. Why did this have to happen? This would've never happened if seimei would just let us be, I looked back up into the blackness that was still holding soubi, "please let me have 4 minutes with without you trying to hurt him!" I yelled out._

_There was a brief moment of hesitation before it dropped soubi's hair. I look back at soubi, he's trying to look at me but his eyes couldn't seem to focus. I try to smile but it doesn't come out right, I lean down until our foreheads touch and soubi closes his eyes and smile's in content._

_I only cry harder because I never thought even after all this that he could still smile like I just gave him the greatest gift in the world. He opens his eyes when he feels my tears splash onto his cheek, and he slowly lifts his hand and brings it to the side of my face. I can't help but lean into his touch and I close my eyes for a second savoring the feeling of his hand. I open them again when I feel a soft thumb wiping them away. _

_His smile has only gotten bigger and it's like he's telling me that everything will be okay. I can't help thinking that I love that smile because to know that smile could belong to me, that when he thinks of me, holds me, kisses me, that that smile would be there, makes my soul reach for the moon._

_I open my mouth and whisper, "I've made a decision soubi…I've decided that I love you…" soubi's eyes widen in surprise, and in all the 3 years ive known soubi this is the first time I see him cry. I brush his hair out of his face gently as I watch tears spill down the sides of his face and land on the hard ground at my feet, he opens his mouth and say's "I love you, too…more than you could ever know."_

_I hold him closer, "yes, I know you do…" I say with a ragged voice, then I feel a fierce determination hit me like a bag of bricks and I whisper "I will find you soubi I'll never stop untilI have you in my arms again and whatever happens I promise that we'll get through it." _

_Soubi's tears only fall harder as I lean down and press my lips against his; I close my eyes when I feel him move against my lips slowly and tenderly deepening the kiss. Soon we run out of air and I pull away, to see him grinning like an idiot I shake my head in amusement._

_Then my world is suddenly ripped apart once more when the blackness appears again and roughly jerks soubi from my arms, the darkness fades and all that's left is Nisei holding a struggling soubi. _

_. "No!" I scream and I reach for him but Nisei quickly knocks him out, and slings him over his shoulder. "I already let you have your four minutes that you asked for, now beat it!" he yells out. I run after them and just when I think ive caught up with them they disappear into thin air._

_I hear my heart hit the ground with a dull thud as the realness of the situation began to sink in, I feel my knees give out and I slide onto my hands and knees. I feel empty inside, hollow I stare at the ground for a moment before I notice three little water drops on the ground. I run my fingers across the wet spots and I feel something inside me snap and I scream because at that moment that was all I could do. My tears, they fall harder than ever before but I don't care and I let my self-control shatter into a million pieces, I feel myself lose it as sobs wrack through my body as I scream and curse at the darkening sky. _

**End of flashback**

The scene fades into black as it finishes.

I'm know 20 years old and just like I promised that very night to soubi, I'm searching for him, I haven't stopped since that night and now I have Kio, Ritsu, Youji, Natsuo helping me. It's taken four long years to find you soubi, and now on this day, Oct. 14 you can finally come home.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel the car stop. I look up at kio, waiting for an explanation; kio doesn't turn around but says "we're here…" in a soft voice. He sits there for a moment almost as if he's trying to believe that we're so close to getting him back.

I can understand why he's skeptical, for past year all we've been doing is coming up with dead ends until ritsu-sensei called yesterday saying that one of his informants contacted him with information that Nisei had been spotted about five miles from the school at a small clothing shop. The shop was just on the edge of the small town that seemed to be surrounded by a thick forest.

And now we're here.

We all scramble out of the car and stay close together, it was then that kio begins to give out instructions,

"Ok according to ritsu about two miles north of here there's a clearing where an old underground structure. He said that that was where the original 'school' was built, where it all started. He also gave me a map of the all the underground tunnels and rooms, but the structure is old so some parts of it are caving in so we need to be careful." He says in a stern voice.

We all nod and start our hike into the forest.

As soon as we start natsuo and youji are already talking non-stop but I can't blame them for hating the silence and the uncertainty about finding soubi so I don't say anything. An hour and half latter and I'm starting regret my decision, I've just about had it when they suddenly go quiet for a minute, then youji says something, "how do we even know if soubi's here? I mean what if ritsu gave us the wrong information to throw us off."

I can't take it anymore and I nearly yell out "why would he do that! He wants to find soubi just as much as we do!" they stare at me with wide eyes. "We didn't mean to make you mad ritsuka, we're sorry" they squeak out. I can feel my face soften "it's alright. I know were all on edge it's just….he's gotta be here." I say softly. "He's just got to…." staring down at the forest floor. Just then we all here kio shout "I found it!" and all of us scramble to catch up to him, when we get there we see kio hovering over something.

When I get closer, I notice that it looks like something that you would see on a ship. The door had one of those wheels on it that you have to turn to open, but the door was rusty and very old. Kio was trying to get it to turn but it just wouldn't budge.

So all of us grabbed one side of the wheel and pulled as hard as we could, at first it didn't move but then there was a loud screeching noise and it began to turn. After about five minutes the door popped open, we pushed the door up and saw a ladder leading off into darkness.

We sat there for a moment deciding on whether or not to go down. "Well no use sitting around up here!" I say and begin the decent into blackness. Slowly one by one I could hear everyone climb down the rusty ladder. When I reached the bottom I could see a dim light flickering in the distance.

"Kio, natsuo, youji get down here I can see something!" I yell. "Really!.., uff! Hey!Watch where you're going!" he all but yelled. "I would if I could see I would!" he hissed. "Guys! Hurry up!"

Once we're all together kio pulls out a small flashlight and the old maps, we all decide to stay together figuring it that it wasn't wise to get lost in here and be alone. Kio looks down at the map and decides that we go straight and that we all hold hands so that no strays away.

We were about half way down the tunnel when we heard a small scream, it sounded like a child. We all looked at each other in confusion until we heard it again; I was the first to take off running. I couldn't stand this uncertainty, and now that I have even the smallest bit of proof that he could be here I can't help but capture that chance. I can feel my heart beating hard against my ribs, and so many questions are racing through my head as we zig zag through the numerous halls and pass dozens of rooms. I hear the others yelling behind me trying to keep but I don't stop all I can hear is the child crying, when I round the next corner I come face to face with another metal door.

My sudden stop makes everybody else stumble over each other and they land in a jumbled pile behind me. I'm trying to catch my breath but my hearts beating so fast it just seems to slip away from me. I calm myself down and help youji and kio off the floor, after we all catch our breaths I speak, "the crying is the loudest behind this door…" I say in a hoarse voice.

Kio gasps, when he finally hears the small child like sobs floating through the air. His eyes are wide in fear and in anger witch is quickly replaced with a fierce determination, "let's get that door opened!" he said with stern voice. We all quickly agree and get to work on opening the door, the door looks like the first one we opened only less rusty and for some reason the light over this room was brand new.

There was something off about this door, but I can't tell what. Then I notice soft blinking red lights all around the edges of the door, I quickly pulled youji and natsuo away from the door before calling kio over, "Kio! Come here!" I yelled. Kio hurried over to me, his face full of worry. "What is it? What's wrong?" he said quickly. "There are explosives all around the door rigged to blow if anyone tries to open the door…" I say with fear building in my tone.

Kio looks back at the door, and now that I listen the childish sobs have gotten softer now and all I can hear is sniffles. Kio approaches the door slowly and looks closely at the red lights, when nothing happened I walked closer until I was next to him. "What are we going to do? Do you have a plan?" I ask as I watched kio carefully.

"Yeah, these explosive look very old and they all seemed to be tethered to each other by this thin string, so if we cut the sting and gently pull them away from the wall then we should be able to open the door without sitting off the trap." I nod as I try to push away an uneasy feeling away, as I start to look for something sharp to cut the string. The zeros also join in and before long we find a sharp piece of glass that does the trick.

Know we move the actual explosives; this part was harder because we had to be very gentle when we pulled them off but we managed to get them all off. After that kio pulled out the map and told the zeros to take the explosives two room's down, put them in the furthest part of the room then leave as quickly as possible.

They also had to close the door behind them to. After kio sent them off we got to work on trying to open the door, I took a deep breath before grabbing the wheel along with kio and turned it as hard the as I could. And just like the first door it didn't budge at first but then it slowly began to turn, and it wasn't long before the door unlocked and I pulled the heavy thing open.

By the time we opened the door the zero had made it back from disposing the explosive. There was no light in the room and small cry's lift into the air once more, we all looked at each other and took a deep breath before kio pulls out his small flashlight again and switches it on.

We slowly make our way into the room trying to make sure we didn't bump into anything. My heart ached so much from the need to find soubi again, that my chest hurt. I stopped again when I heard a muffled cry and tried to find where it was coming from. "Kio anyway you could make brighter in here?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah, I'm on it." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. He was taking his flashlight and running it across the wall looking for light switch, "found it!" he yells. He flips it and a very dim light comes on. We all gasp at what we see, and all I can think at the moment is that my brother was a dead man when I found him.

To be continued 

Okay so there's the first chapter!….please don't kill meeee! I just….I wanted…look there aren't many people that have written a story where it's soubi that gets taken from ritsuka and the ones that are out there are good but not exactly what I was looking for. And there aren't many loveless mpreg out there either and I thought why not smash the two things I want most.

I've been sitting on this idea for months now! And now I just want to get this out of my head and onto paper and out there to anyone else who has been dying to read a loveless mpreg that has soubi carrying the child for once, just like I have….if ya want something done you gotta do it yourself XDDDD. If you have any suggestions or have good idea that might go well with the story let me know through a review or private message. Also please be kind this is only my second time doing this, I'm going to give the story my all but I'm still not very good so bear with me!X3 I hope someone out there will enjoy this story as much as did writing it, criticism is welcomed just no flames please kindness is appreciated.

Ya I know this is very out of the ordinary but hey I can't help it, the idea just wouldn't go away… anyway please read and review and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I missed I hope there aren't any ive combed through this story a million times..!X)

Second chappy is being started and will be up soon!

See ya a round

Irockyourworld123~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm sorry for the wait I have been doing some thinking and after I read over the second chapter I didn't quite like how it came out so I rewrote it I hope it sounds better…I wanted to get more emotion into the story and after getting some really helpful reviews from baka I came up with this! Also I want to thank all those who have faved and followed this story I will work my hardest to keep updating as much as I can…! You are all amazing and I love you all, also don't hesitate to ask if you would like a scenario or a scene to be in the story just leave me a review or a message and I'll see what I can do…!

Oh and one more thing check my profile page I just recently updated it and I have a few ideas for a few other story's and would love to have your opinion on them… you all know how to contact me if you have anything you would like talk about…

Okay enough of my rambling, but wait I have to do the disclaimer!

I don't not own loveless or the characters blah blah blah….. This was written for fun and to get it out of my head! XDDDD

Okay now enjoy the story!

P.S

Third chapy is now being written but it'll be a bit longer this time before it gets done….DX but don't worry I'm going to make it extra-long to make up for it

ENJOY! X3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Kio's P.O.V**

I can't believe we're finally going to find him, to be able to bring him home and be our small dysfunctional family again. The one thing that worries me is what we're going to find…and I'm scared to the point of screaming that he'll be to broken to put back together. Even as I'm driving to this remote destination I don't know what I should expect. So many questions are racing through my head…will he be like he was when he found out seimei died? Did he get beaten to the point where he turned over to seimei's side? Are they experimenting on him?

God let him be here cause If he isn't I don't know what I'll do.

I want to see him so badly but I'm scared…..will he be like that empty shell when seimei died?

A small beep from my GPS brings me out of my thoughts only to tell me that we should take the next exit off the highway and onto the service road. I glance up through the rearview mirror to check on the three in the back, ritsuka is slumped back in his seat staring out into the blackness and the zeroes are sitting are sitting side by side looking like twin statues. They are unmoving, and quite for once and it does nothing to ease the tension in the air. I let out an inaudible sigh as my attention is brought back to my GPS, I make right onto a dirt road and continue until there's no more road left. The car comes to a stop and I unlock all the doors as I climb out with the others staying close together.

I look at them briefly and make a choice that no matter what, I would be there to help them and to help soubi get back to the way he was. And no matter how bad he's been broken we will glue him back together with love. And with my new determination I begin to give out instructions on witch way we're going and what we should look for, and after I finish we begin our hike through the forest.

As we walk I can feel my heart beat growing faster and faster and the air becoming thick with anticipation, we're nearly there and I can feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins like a fire making my skin feel hot. Then I get this sudden surge of a new found strength and I truck faster and further into trees letting my senses lead me to him. I stop when I hear ritsuka yell but continue when I realize who he's yelling at, thinking I can just yell for them when I find the door.

And not a moment latter my feet catch on something and I hit the ground with a little or no grace, I curse under my breath as I pick myself up out of the dirt and look down to see a large metal door that looked a lot like it belonged on a ship instead of the ground. I call for ritsuka and the others as I try to open it, the door is very heavy, rusty and old and has one of those wheels you have to turn to open but this just wouldn't budge.

I hear ritsuka and the others climbing up to where I am and stare over my shoulder and down at the door. I pull again it still doesn't budge, and then wordlessly the others took a side of the wheel and began to pull to the left. A loud screech filled the air before it turned and popped open, we push it open to reveal the top of a rusted old ladder that led into dark black hole.

Worry and doubt began to take hold of my mind halting me from going towards the ladder, what if he wasn't here? What if this was a trap set by seimei what if soubi was de-I push the thought away furiously and stuff into a corner of my mind. He can't be I didn't come all this way for him to be dead, GODDAMNIT! I scream at myself. "Well no use sitting up here…" ritsuka says as he moves towards the ladder and descends into the blackness.

I watch him as he did so trying to quell the war going on within myself and motioned for youji and natsuo to go ahead of me, finally as I see natsuo disappear down the hole I make my way down. Youji and natsuo are talking again but I pay little mind, all my concentration on not falling of the old ladder and moving one foot at a time. This place smells of wet dog and dirt, the foul stench made me curl my nose in disgust and anger.

How could they keep soubi in such a filthy place? When we all reach the ground I pull out a small flashlight and the map ritsuka had gotten from ritsu-sensei, we all huddled together as I decided witch way to go witch was straight. I folded the map back up and stuffed it into my jacket pocket and told everyone to hold hands so we wouldn't get separated from each other as we moved forward. We walked at somewhat slow pace mostly because the light from the flashlight didn't reach more than two or three feet in front of us.

I kept my eyes on the darkness watching for anything to emerge and block our path, and not much did it. We were about half way up the tunnel when a ritsuka stopped suddenly making me stumble a bit, "what is it?" I ask in a worried tone. His ears twitched and stand straight up on his head, "shhhh..." he whispered. And that's when I heard it, a soft cry echoing off the walls.

It was faint and sounded a lot like baby or a small child; ritsuka looked over at me his face furrowed in confusion. We heard the sound again and this time ritsuka dropped natsuo's hand took off. "Ritsuka!" I yelled after him, but he didn't stop. "Tsk. Come on!" I said before taking off after him, trying to catch up to him. I heard the others follow as we wound through hallways and passed dozens of rooms, I kept yelling for ritsuka to slow down, to stop, to walk, to do anything but that only seemed to make him move faster.

I glanced behind me trying to make out the zero's shapes in the dark, after catching a glimpse of red and green hair I turned my gaze back to the fleeting figure that had just turned the next corner. After I rounded the corner the twenty year came to a sudden stop, which made me tumble to the ground gracelessly the zeros following suit shortly after I had hit the ground. After scrabbling to our feet I realized ritsuka suddenly stopped a large door stood at the end of the hallway. It had a layer of cement all around the edges of the door that blended with rest of the wall to keep it in place, a lone light slightly swayed above it giving it a sort of creepy look.

Ritsuka took a few steps forward before whisper into the silence; "The crying is the loudest behind this door…" the cries have now died down to small sniffles. I know realized that we had a bigger problem at hand, how the hell do we get this damn thing open!

**Soubi's P.O.V**

Pain.

That's all I seem get out of my life. Ever since I was little things always seemed to go wrong, it's almost like this world enjoys ripping things away from me and to watch me ache with hurt. Why? Why does this world hate me so? What did I do to earn such hatred from everyone and everything?

I don't want this anymore; I don't want to feel this pain anymore it hurts too much. I just want it to all fade away, for once in my life I don't to feel pain I want to feel warmth and love. I want to be held in ritsuka's arms and feel his lips on mine; I want to see his wonderful smile and touch his silky skin to know that he will always be there and never leave.

Everything hurts.

But I know he will come for me, he promised me he would…hah! Listen to me I sound like a high school girl that's gone head over heels, but I can't help the fact that he's the only thing that's kept me going. I keep replaying those words he whispered to me on that night in my head, _"I will find you soubi I'll never stop until I have you in my arms again and whatever happens I promise that we'll get through it." _I have to believe that he will come for me or else the temptation to give in and give up will be to great ignore anymore. I must be patient and wait cause right know that's just about all I can do…..and when he comes I can only hope that he won't reject what ive become and push me away.

Just then a loud wale brings me out of my thoughts, and I look down at the small form that lay next to me. I quickly pull back the thin blanket, where a small form of a boy lay crying in his sleep most likely from another nightmare. I shake the small boy gently to wake him, and small, purple eyes snap open and he sits up abruptly.

He's panting softly and I can feel that he's trembling, "shhhh…it's alright you're okay. I'm here…shhhh…come here" is say in a soft tone, my arms are outstretched ready to welcome him. He crawls over to me and climbs into my outstretched arms and lays his head on my chest while his hands rub large lazy circles on my very round stomach.

I smile at the gesture, it always seemed to calm him down some, but the calm doesn't last long as his hand comes to a stop and he begins to cry once more. A loud sob racks through his body and I can feel wetness on my shoulder, I rock him back and forth and rub his back whispering words of comfort in his ears until his cries die down to soft sniffles. I slow down to a soft sway and let out a soft sigh when I feel his small hand pick up where it left off and began rub circles on my round bulge, although they were slower than the first time and slightly smaller.

I felt a soft smile creep up onto my lips as he looked down at the boy whose breathing was beginning to even out, his eyes becoming heavy as sleep tugged at them. I chuckled at the child's stubbornness, "So much like your father…" I whisper as I watch him sniffle and surrender to sleep. I gently run my fingers through his hair scratching at the base of his ears, and smiling as the boy's chest rumbled emitting something that sounded very similar to purr. I watch as his tale twitches and wrap around his small leg, such a beautiful boy.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you for as long as I live and breathe and that we will always be together no matter what happens…" I whisper. He mumbles softly in his sleep before pressing his face further into my chest, I laugh lightly and hold him as close as I can. And at that very moment I hear the sound of running footsteps in the distance, my head snaps up and I unconsciously tighten my grip on the boy. Who's here? What do they want? Is it seimei?

No it can't be he never comes in person unless I've done something wrong or to be here when the baby is born so he can take it from just like he almost did with akatsuki. But it isn't time yet I still have at least a couple of weeks left before I'm due…could it be Nisei? He usually the one to carry out seimei punishment unless seimei wants to it himself witch most of the time he does. And when Nisei is mad he'll make akatsuki watch as seimei does what he wants to me. I can feel my heart pounding against my chest as I listened to the steps get closer and closer, old memories started to flare up along with all the feelings I felt.

My head reels as the come each one hits me like a battering ram, and then all those horrible feelings began to pour through my veins. They move slowly, the pain of a broken heart, the despair, the smoldering hatred, the unforgettable lies, and uncontrollable rage, each festering like an infected wound. I do my best to bring them under control and it takes all my strength to do so, and only when I hear the footsteps tumble to halt outside my door do I lose my grip on them and those feelings start to take over and soon all I'm able to see is the small little boy in my arms and the even smaller life that his hand now rests against. And I repeat that promise I made to that small boy over and over in my head as I try to bring myself under control…

**Ritsuka's P.O.V**

I can hardly believe that I've finally found him; I'm still trying to figure out if this is all a dream and that at any moment ill wake up in my empty room. I step closer to this huge door, examining it. It looks like the door we had to open to get here but much newer, there's a small key pad next to it that looks like you have to swipe some kind of card to open it. I reach down into my pocket and pull out a small white key card and stared down at remembering what ritsu said to me after sending kio away with the map and directions;

"_This is for you." He said in a soft undertone, handing me a strange white key card. "What's this for?" I asked him confusion written all over my face, "If semei really is holding him there, then there's only one room that they can put him in that will hold him. I just gave you a very useful tool to help you for when you find it. . . . . ." he said matter-of-factly. I stared down at the key unable to say a word, when I look back up ritsu is sitting back in his chair staring at his wall of butterflies._

_Those unseeing eyes comb over all them until they settle staring in the direction of beautiful black and blue one, his lips twitch and curl up into a smile before he says. "Do you see that blue and black one there? That is what I always thought soubi's soul looked like….the bigger wings covered in black represent all the pain and hardship he's been through and as you get closer to the bottom wings that pain seems to fade into that beautiful turquoise blue…..that blue represents when he met you.." I stare at the beautiful insect contemplating what he said. "Hurry and go…go and find him, bring him back home and love him or else he'll be completely swallowed up by that blackness." I look back at him and mumble out a thank you before quickly heading towards and down the hallway to meet the others._

As I turn the key over in my hands I hear kio yell, "Just great, know how the hell are we going get the damn thing open!" I chuckled and turned around, waving the card in front of his face, "we can try using this…" I say as he tries to focus on the card in my hands, "where did you get that?" he asked slightly angered, "ritsu-sensei gave it to me; he said that it would be a useful tool when we found the room!" I say raising my voice a little. Kio looks me over once before saying, "well since we have it why don't you try it and see if it works…." He said in anxious tone. I nod and walk over to the key pad and put the card in the slot, I hesitated for a moment before sliding it through the screen lit up and I read what it said frowning in annoyance and slight fear….

**Soubi P.O.V**

My world is fading quickly; the blackness felt like it was closing in on me. I don't know what to do so I pull akatsuki closer to me and shut my eyes tight, I listen as the long chains attached to my writs drag against the concrete floor and jangle against my small bed, responding to my movement. I can vaguely hear myself whispering that promise I made to my little boy, before a piercing yell hits my ears and cuts through my despair like a butter knife. My head snaps up when I recognize the voice to be kio's, and I feel my heart sore when I hear a new voice hit the air. I loosen my grip on akatsuki a little and he shifts a bit, his small hand moving against my belly again.

The motion calms me down a bit as I listen to this new voice; it's smooth and a bit deeper than kio's. Kio speaks again but I'm only able to get bits and pieces of what he says, "….have it…try it… see I-if…it works…" I frown in confusion see if what works, then I hears a pair of footsteps come right next to the door. There's a small clicking sound and a small whir before everything gets quiet, kio is the first to break the silence. "Well? Did it work?..." he asked in a worried tone.

That voice speaks again, and now that it's closer to the door it sounds oddly familiar, "yeah… it worked now I just need a password…." Kio then let out a string of curses, "well do you know what it is?" he asked in a tired tone. The person must have shaken his head because I don't hear a reply, "well do you have an idea of what it might be…?" he asks, "yeah I do, but I only have three tries before it'll shut me out and sound the alarm…" the voice said in a worried tone. It was then that I finally realized whose voice it was, it had to be ritsuka's! He was the only person that could be with kio.

Kio began to speak again, "Well what idea do you have in mind?" he asked. "Well I was going to try loveless, and then beloved." Ritsuka said confidently. Kio huffs and I hear ritsuka turn back towards the door; the soft sound of beeping filled my ears. Then I heard a slightly louder buzz probably telling him that the password he put in was wrong. I look down at my black and blue wrists, they thin and look fragile, and then I look at the shackles that have tethered me to this small tinny bed.

A sudden burst of anger surges through me and I get this urge to tug and pull at them, I lay akatsuki down beside me gently before I began to try to pull them free. Pain races up and down my arms as I feel the delicate and abused skin rip and tear, blood flowing down my hand I give one final tug and I pull my hand free. I'm panting and my hand trembles from the pain, but it hardly registers I feel a rush of satisfaction and hope race through my body and I immediately start on my other hand. The shackle is half way off when I hear a soft click and something hisses as the door begins to squeak open; I begin to yank the shackle off.

I can feel it dig into the sides of my wrist, but I keep tugging and pulling the adrenaline taking over, I can smell blood now and I don't care, I give it one last hard tug and the shackle falls away.

That's when I hear the footsteps enter into the room through the darkness; hesitantly I call out ritsuka's name my voice hoarse and weak. I can feel my heart beating hard against my ribcage. The footsteps stop almost immediately and ritsuka calls back, "soubi…? Is that you?" he asks in a soft tone. I crawl out of the bed cautiously eager to test is new freedom, "…ritsuka..?" I call a little louder; my legs feel like rubber and can barely hold me up as I take a shaky step away from the bed. Then I hear a soft click and a beam of light slices through the darkness, the sudden brightness startles me making take a quick step backwards. I lose my balance, slipping on my thin ratty gown that seimei had told me to ware since the close I had were too small. I fall back against the bed making the other shackle to roll off the bed and hit the floor with a loud clang; I grab my belly on instinct and bit back a small cry of pain.

**Ritsuka's P.O.V**

We all enter the black room cautiously; I search the darkness for any signs of soubi but I can make nothing out in this darkness. Then I hear a weak hoarse voice whisper my name into the darkness, surprised and hesitant I call back, "soubi…? Is that you?" I ask. I hear a soft shuffling before the voice calls my name out again a little louder this time.

Quickly I whisper to kio to pull out is small flashlight, and the only response I get is the sound of him rummaging through his pocket and a soft click before a beam of light destroys the darkness in its path.

Suddenly I hear a loud thump before a loud metal clang hits the air like a gunshot, I snatch the flashlight out of his hands shining it the direction the sound it came. We all gasp before rushing to the slumped form sliding toward the floor; we quickly pull the figure up off the floor and onto what looks like a small twin sized bed. "Soubi…!" I call to the person with a loud worried tone, feeling everything becoming real and tangible.

Soubi looks up at me shock and relief rising in his eyes, and for the first time in four years I pull him into my arms and hold him tightly.

When I pull him closer I hear him muffle a gasp of pain and something slightly hard and round press against my middle. I pull back confused and look down in between us and felt my eyes grow wide at soubi's round protruding belly; hesitantly I ask, "May I…?" looking back up at soubi. He looked at me for a moment before he giving me a hesitant nod and reached out his hand and gently took mine before speaking,

"if you touch here you can feel her kick…" he said his voice soft and deep as he placed my hand right on the top of his round tummy.

As soon as my hand touched the bulge I felt something stir before a light kick hit the palm of my hand, I couldn't hold back the smile that spilt across my face as I felt another soft kick hit my hand. I look back at soubi and open my mouth to say something but before I even utter a sound I hear a light shift of a blanket and a small whine before a small form sits up in the middle of the bed.

Soubi looks over at the young child and calls him over patting the space beside him. The child looks up with a confused look on his face and slowly makes his way over to soubi hiding behind his broad back peeking up at us and giving us a stony glare.

Soubi is looking down at him with an amused look before reaching back and weakly patting his hair the way he use to with me. Soubi begins to talk to the child softly explaining what's happened and that we were going to take them home, "They're going to take us home okay there not going to hurt me or you or your little sister…" he said in a soft sweet tone.

The boy looked back at us with a weary look but nodded and slowly slid out from the protection of soubi's back and huddled next to him his tale curling up around his legs and his ears down flat against his like the wings of an airplane.

I gave him a sweet smile when I looked at him, he was so adorable he had small little arms and legs and his skin looked as smooth as porcelain and was a creamy white. His eyes were big and his eyelashes long like soubi's, they were a beautiful dark purple and looked a lot like mine, his hair was pretty long it looked to reach down to his shoulders and looked almost exactly like soubi except for the black streaks throughout his hair and the slight curl at the end.

All in all he was the sweetest boy in the whole world, "hi my names' ritsuka…what's yours..?" I asked in a soft tone and smiled. He looked at me for a minute his eyes widening he looked back at soubi who just smiled and nodded at the boys unspoken question. I give soubi a confused glance but keep attention on the small boy; the boy looked back at me with the biggest smile ever and reached out to me begging to be held.

I can feel the confusion on my face grow stronger but I comply with his wishes and gently lift him into my arms, the boy wraps his arms around my neck and snuggles into the crook of my neck. Only when the boy finally got settled did he speak, "my name is agatsuma akatsuki…"

He trailed off dropping off into sleep. I snap my head up and look at soubi with wide eyes with shock; he looks at me through worried and fearful eyes and hesitates before giving me a slight nod. I look at him worried, what did he do to soubi? "We'll talk latter…ok?" I say softly. He nods keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

Suddenly kio seems to come to his senses and walks back over to the door, "Come on, hurry I've got a bad feeling like something is going to happen…" he says quietly, I nod and stand up still holding akatsuki in my arms. Once I'm on my feet I turn around and watch soubi climb to his feet safely. We all head to the door where kio is waiting and cautiously make our way out into the dusty hallway, and just when all of us make it out the door a loud screech fills the silence abruptly waking akatsuki wake with a start, only to dissolve into tears of fear.

I hold him close and rub his back gently trying to calm him down, just then a smooth voice begins to speak, "well it looks like our little game of hide and seek is over…" he says with a sigh. "looks like you found it…but it's not alone I see looks like my little experiment has succeeded this time but I have yet to do run tests on whether this one is mine or just another bastard.." he spat.

I could see soubi move closer to kio trying to stop his shaking and holding his round tummy protectively, I could feel akatsuki tighten his grip on me as he buried his face into my chest, "how could you, seimei! How could hurt the one I love the most! Why would you want to upset me so?" I yell back holding the boy in my arms closer, "they had to learn brother, I had to make it clear who their master was and teach them that bad things happen when they disobey me…" he said matter-of-factly. This only makes my rage surge in unbridled waves,

"I can't believe you, you're such a heartless creature. Well no matter, you are not my brother, he died a long time ago….you are just another mad man getting in the way of my happiness!" I scream back. There's a long silence before I hear him speak again, "why…why do you say such things to your family! After all the things I did for you, after all the times I kept you safe! Now I see you aren't my brother either you're an imposter!" he yelled.

My heart nearly stopped when I realized how much he sounded like mother, crazy and enraged. But then I remember that I'm not that little boy that constantly apologized for being born, I am stronger now and I know that I'm ritsuka no matter what happens or what shape of form I take I know that I will always be ritsuka. "No seimei! You are the imposter!" I yell back.

"No you are! You can't be…him….you can't be my brother!" It was silent once more, I look back at kio and we start to walk down the hall and just as we round the corner seimei speaks once more,

"Fine I'll just blow you all to pieces; I never really loved you anyway." He says in a hurt voice. "But you know what let's make this fun, I had explosives installed all over this building because that damn bastard kept trying to escape. I have the detonators sitting in front of me…" he says in an amused tone.

"And I'm willing to give you a one minute head start before I hit one of the detonators, oh and one more thing there are only two exits and there both on opposite ends of the building, your one minute head start starts now." starting his count down we bolted down the hall way going as fast as we could.

Soubi did his best to keep up but was losing energy fast and was beginning fall behind. I slow down a bit and yell at kio and the others to stop, "kio, I need you to carry soubi…" I say. He looks at soubi for a minute then carefully picks him up holding him bridal style. And we continue to run maybe a little slower than before but we still cover a decent amount of ground. Seimei's voice seemed to follow us everywhere; it echoed off the walls and bounced back in forth through the rooms. We all ran as fast we could zig-zagging back through the halls, seimei count down now in the teens. When we round the next corner I now where close to where we came in but we won't make it time.

_Ten… _

_Nine…_

_I feel my legs trying to give out and my chest feels heavy and tight…_

_Eight…._

_Seven….._

_But then I look over at everybody running with me and then back at the child that's clinging to me for dear life _

_Six…._

_Five…_

_I make my legs move faster, I make my lungs take in more air and press forward with all my strength_

_Four…_

_Three…._

_We turn down the last hall way, and I can see the ladder that we came down its right there I can feel it on my fingertips. We run and run and run but I feel like we're going nowhere…_

_Two…._

_Where not too far from it now just a little further and we're free_

_One…._

There's a soft click over the intercom and the next room we pass blows sky high, a thick dust fills the air and I can feel the heat of the bright orange flames at my back. The hall rumbles as a wall collapses, the flames grow taller and there's a loud ringing in my ears and my vision was going blurry. I look down akatsuki, tears are streaming down his cheeks I can the sobs that rack at his small body. I hug him closer to me trying to calm him down before looking to my side checking to see if everyone's ok.

Kio looks okay although a little shaken up, youji and natsuo are coughing and have a few scrapes and bruises but nothing serious. Soubi has curled in on himself one arm protectively around his round belly the other clutching onto kio's shirt for dear life. Just a few more feet and we would be able to climb the ladder; I hurried on and yelled to the others to follow. Kio went up first, shifting soubi onto one arm as he used the other to climb as fast as he could. When he was about half way up I rushed youji and natsuo in behind him.

The flames crept closer as I watched kio push the door open and gently lift soubi out before following him. I started climbing when I see youji make it out, the heat is suffocating and now the flames are at my heels. I pick up the pace and try to climb faster. We're finally at the top I can see the moons light illuminating everything in sight, natsuo clamors up the last bit and is pulled out by kio. I can hear akatsuki crying this time; I can feel him shaking against me calling for mommy over and over again.

I try to comfort him as I climb; "Everything is going to be fine...Shhhh…I know it's scary right know but look we're almost to the top!" he looks up at me with his big round eyes. I can feel the sweat pouring off me from the heat, my hair is sticking to face, and I know I'm a sight for sore eyes but he looks at me like I'm sort of god before saying; "thank you….for everything!" I smile as I start to climb again "no thanks are needed…" I say reaching for kio's hand.

But as soon as kio takes hold of my hand another explosion rumbles through the hallway, the ladder whines and trembles at the strain before there's a loud snap and I start to fall backwards. I can't think, I can't move, I can't do anything as I slip through kio's grip and I his face starts to get further and further away from me.

_I can't believe this is happening, all that work and for what to find him only to die before I can reap my rewards…all I wanted was to see soubi again to know that he was forever mine…..Why?...WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HIM AGAIN!...why can't life be fair for once, just once?_

All the sudden my world comes back to reality as a thin shaky hand shoots out and grabs the ladder, kio yells soubi's name before grabbing him to make sure he doesn't fall. I can see him shaking as he pulls us back over to the door, and I quickly reach for kio's free hand pulling akatsuki and me up and onto the grass next to youji and natsuo.

Once we're out soubi let the ladder go and is gently pulled back from the hole, he's gasping for air and trembling but there's a relieved look on his face. Another explosion rocks the ground telling us that we need to move and fast, I hand akatsuki to soubi who is now standing and watch as the boy clings to his mommy.

I quickly rush everybody toward the trees as another explosion rocks through the ground and blows up the door we just came out of, we stop when we're to the forest line and look back at the relatively small mushroom cloud of smoke. Unsettling laughter can be heard in the air sending chills down my spine. "Let's go guys we need to get back to the car." I say as I turn around and start walking.

I keep my eyes on soubi, and watch him waddle just a few feet in front of me I do my best not giggle at how cute he looks like that. I look over to make sure the others are still next to us; they look utterly exhausted so I call everybody to a stop. I call kio over and ask, "Kio, how long is going to take to get to the car.." I ask in a soft voice.

"About two hours if we don't stop…but I think that we need to rest before we start are hike back down." I nod in agreement; "okay so the first thing we need to do is look for a place we can rest for a few hours then we start our hike…" everybody lets out a sigh of relief as we start looking for a place to settle.

After a good thirty minutes of searching we find a nice clearing, about thirty minutes from where the remnant of the underground school was. I help soubi down to the ground before plopping down next him, soubi shifts little akatsuki his arms getting him more comfortable, the movement wakes him just long enough to pat his mommy's tummy lightly and mumble, "night sissy.."

Soubi smiles as he watches the boy fall into a light sleep before leaning his head against my shoulder and closing his eyes. I smile at his cuteness before I shift my arm around his back and pull him a little closer; youji and natsuo slink over towards me and collapse at my side in a tried heap.

Kio is the last to hit the ground, he lets out a tired groan and looks back over at me with a goofy grin, "what!" I ask in a slightly annoyed tone. His smile never falters as he says, "I feel like I just got my family….we're a family now…" I can only stare at him as I realize the realness of the statement, "Ya your right we're a family again…" I say as I look at everybody around me with a grin, "I finally have my family back…"

I chuckle and shake my head in amusement; kio looks over at me with a relived smile, "We finally found him…" I nod in agreement as I look down at soubi's sleeping face and brush a few stray strands behind his ear. And for the first time I get a good look at his face. There a thin long scar that reaches from the middle of his right cheek almost to his ear, the skin around was dark purple and blue. His eyes looked sunken in and hollow, his once vibrant blue eyes have now dulled to a grayish blue. He looked so delicate like if I held him to tight he might crack and shatter into a million pieces.

I pulled him closer to me fighting back tears why did this have to happen to him of all people, soubi mumbled something in his sleep before turning his head and burying his face into the crook of my neck before settling again.

This only makes kio chuckle as he leans back against the tree, "I can't wait to get home and make room for everybody…." He looked over at soubi round belly with a dumbfounded look before shaking his head, "I don't know how he got himself pregnant or how he's going to get the thing out, but hope to god it's not seimei's baby ohhh ill kill him if it is..!" he said with confidence. I cock my head to the side in confusion,

"What about akatsuki…he could seimei's…" I say in a slightly weary voice. He looks at me for a moment thinking, "Naw that's definitely not his kid he looks way to much like you….."

"hmmmm you may be right, well I don't feel like thinking about this right now we'll talk about latter…" I say with a tried voice. He sighs before shifting a little trying to get comfortable,

"You better get some sleep, we need to get a least two hours of sleep before he start our hike down to the car, I'll wake you when its time." he says exhaustion seeping into his voice,

"Okay…" I say in agreement, knowing that he had probably already dropped off. I look back down soubi once again but this time my eyes drifted down to his round belly. I reach out and place my hand on the spot where he told me where I could feel the baby kick; I rub my hand in small gentle, circles in greeting.

To my surprise I felt a small five fingered hand push against my palm in reply, I gazed down at the round tummy and I feel a smile forming on my lips knowing at that moment that that tiny life was mine and only mine. I leaned back against the tree thinking as I drifted; "I will always protect you…" then my world went black.

…..TO BE CONTINUED….XD

Wow I can't believe I finished the SECOND chapter! Wohoooooooooo! I'm sooo happy I had so much fun writing this chapter that it was hard to find a place to stop! But I can't wait to eat to start the next! I can't wait to see the baby I mean wasn't she so adorable at the end! XD

Well until next time,

See Ya around

Irockyourworld123~


	3. please read!

**Hey guys! X3**

**I'm alive! * raises up out of the grave with the tombstone marked with a question mark*(that's really her bedroom) lol**

**Ok I know I owe all a big explanation so let me just start off by telling you that I'm so so so so so so so sorry! TTT_TTT things have kind of spun out of control in my life after posting the second chapy of loves prevails. Family came over for a week and school kicked up on its homework so lately ive been pulling all-nighters on and off for the past seven or eight months. Then my computer crashed and had to wait tell the beginning of this month to get my new one…Yay! Now I don't have any nosey family members trying to watch me write…XD such a blessing. Also I have been working many other stories that will slowly start popping up on my account so check them out; the main categories are black butler, bleach, loveless, and hetalia…I hope some of you like them ive been working real hard them. I'm just now starting spring break so I'll be typing up the third chapter of love prevails and posting later today or late tomorrow afternoon. **

**Again I'm very sorry that ive left you all hanging…._ if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I promise you won't be disappointed…C: **


End file.
